


莱波的ABO

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: A莱O波的故事，本来只想开车没想到正经起来了）献给我超爱的两个角色
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 莱波的abo，本来是想开车的结果啰里啰嗦写了两万字……一共7章，后两章有r18内容，请自行食用~

*传统abo设定（？），a莱o波，CP莱波  
*很水，特别水  
  
  
【为了伟大的马莱献出一切吧】  
巨大的标语横铺在斑驳的围墙上，夏日金色的阳光把墙面晒得滚烫，几个孩子喘着粗气跑了过去，墙上黑乎乎的粗大字体像是在鞭策他们跑得更快些。  
“要……要死了……”  
终点的树下七倒八歪地坐着几个小孩，年纪大约有十岁，从他们的状态可以看出彼此间的体能差异很大。  
皮克靠着树滑坐在地上，虬结的树皮几乎要把她的训练服勾破了。波尔克皱起眉头，他年纪不大，已经很会摆出大人的样子了，“皮克，快站起来，你这样可不行啊。”  
被点名的女孩动了一下，耷拉着的眼皮翻了翻，说：“还真是有精神啊波尔克……你怎么不去说说那边那个？”  
不用看也知道她说的是谁，那个没用的家伙，连尊严也不要了吗？明明是最后一个跑到终点的，竟然直接躺到地上去了！真丢人。  
波尔克看着那个金色的毛脑袋就气不打一处来，连出言讽刺都懒得了，贝尔托特蹲在那家伙旁边，似乎是在鼓励他站起来，金色的脑袋晃了晃，过了一会儿才颤颤悠悠地爬起来。  
也许是那动作太过滑稽，波尔克不禁从鼻腔里发出一生嗤笑——他发誓不是故意的，哈！  
这声音不大不小，却像箭矢一样射中了对方，那双金色的眼睛突然就瞪了过来，他们隔着几米的距离，那眼窝里的怨恨和不甘心却透过空气弥漫了过来。  
“你看什么？”  
波尔克的声音冷冷的。这算什么眼神？软弱得无可救药的蠢货，甚至毫无自觉，他怎么还不赶紧滚回家喝妈妈的奶呢？  
“波尔克，去把皮克拉起来吧。”玛律塞尔的声音突然插了进来，搅乱了几个人之间僵硬的气氛，“我们去吃饭，再晚可要饿肚子了。”  
“好吧……”  
和波尔克长得很像的男孩看了眼莱纳他们，表情淡淡的，而莱纳也已经收回了那扎人的目光，和贝尔托特并肩慢慢走着。  
“快起来！皮克。”  
“知道了，知道啦……”女孩的声音也懒懒的，波尔克搞不懂在这么大的运动量之后她怎么还能一副没睡醒的样子。  
“我说波尔克，你老这么暴躁以后没有女孩子会喜欢的啦。”  
“啊？”  
“你看吧你看吧，就是这副凶巴巴的样子。对不对，玛律塞尔？”  
另外一个男孩听完也笑了起来，摸了摸他弟弟的头，“等波尔克找到自己喜欢的人之后脾气就会变好吧？”  
“哥、哥！”波尔克的脸红了起来，有一半是被气的，他们怎么总爱拿这些无聊的事开玩笑？对于他们将要成为【战士】的人来说，什么喜不喜欢的——有任何意义吗？  
也许这个年纪的孩子总是带着一股莫由来的乐观，以及对未来的好奇，就算是在马莱的训练营里，年轻人心里那点青涩的情感也无法被消磨，“某某好像喜欢某某”——像这样无聊的绯闻也能成为大家喜闻乐见的事物。  
更何况他们都快到第二性别分化的年纪了，那玩意儿叫什么来着？哦，对，荷尔蒙——这说不清道不明的东西悄悄刺激着他们的身心，给这死气沉沉的军营也添了点可笑的活泼。  
“贝尔托特一定喜欢阿尼吧。”  
“啥？”  
“嗯……他总是盯着阿尼看呢。”  
波尔克神情复杂地嚼着马铃薯块，听皮克和老哥讲得头头是道，什么贝尔托特排队的时候总是站在阿尼旁边啊，什么贝尔托特悄悄给阿尼送水果啊，无聊透顶。  
“你看波尔克的眼神像在说我们很无聊呢。”  
对上皮克揶揄的眼神，波尔克重重地哼了一声，继续对付碗里的土豆炖肉。  
桌子另一端的八卦还在继续着，也只有吃饭的时候他们能拥有一些宝贵的闲聊时间。  
皮克妹妹往嘴里塞了一块面包，含糊地说到：“我觉得阿尼可能会是个alpha，如果贝尔托特也是alpha就麻烦了……”  
“这也能看出来吗？”玛律塞尔听起来很惊讶，还有点激动的样子。  
波尔克竖起了耳朵，虽然不想承认，其实他最近一直很在意这件事，当然！这不是说他心虚，像他这样优秀的人一定会是个强大的alpha，只不过人总是会对未知感到不安的。  
“咕噜……当然不能，我猜的。”皮克眨了眨眼睛，“就是所谓的第六感啦。”  
波尔克怀疑地抬起头，故作轻松地说：“那你能猜到我的吗？”  
“唔……让我想想……”  
玛律塞尔也转过头来，有些期待地看着若有所思的皮克——被兄弟俩用炽热目光这样盯着着实有些压力。  
“波尔克的话——”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱波吵吵小架的一话

“喂，笨蛋，你挡着我了。”  
莱纳一回头，就看到了一脸不爽的波尔克，和平日里一样。这样说同伴可能不太好，但莱纳实在不明白他为什么总是一副很拽的样子，从早到晚都气鼓鼓的，难道没有吃饱饭吗？  
——哦，他只有跟哥哥在一起的时候不这样。  
玛律塞尔是个很好的哥哥，不管什么事都能做好，还很温柔。  
他有点羡慕了。  
“我没有挡你的路，这里这么宽，你为什么不往旁边走？”  
莱纳拧着眉头，波尔克总是针对他，今天这出也纯粹是想找茬吧？可惜现在的他还打不过波尔克……  
——等着吧，最后我肯定会比你先当上战士！  
这么想着，莱纳心里又升起一股莫名的自信，他的眼神没那么阴郁了，却多了点嘲弄，这点变化都被波尔克看在了眼里——毫无自知的、令人作呕的样子。  
他有点惊讶，没有想到莱纳会这么直接地顶回来，稚嫩的声音压着冰冷的怒意，“你这是在顶撞我？”  
“我没有，你又不是我的主人，怎么能叫顶撞？”  
“啊？！”那张似笑非笑的脸刺激着波尔克的神经，他快克制不住自己的拳头了。  
莱纳有点冒冷汗，他并不想跟波尔克打起来，两败俱伤不说，被长官发现了他们一定会死得很惨……现在玛律塞尔和吉克先生都不在，没人能拉住波尔克，也许他一开始就应该装作没听到直接走掉的。  
“哼，也是……”  
“？”  
波尔克的嘴角抽搐了两下，眼神里是毫不遮掩的鄙夷，“我当然不是你的主人，马莱的大人们才是。”  
他不知道自己怎么会在莱纳面前说出这么恐怖的话，他甚至一时想不起最初是为什么如此厌恶这个和他同龄孩子——  
也许是那副明明很弱却要死皮赖脸跟在后面的嘴脸，像只虫子一样趴在地上哭。  
也许是向着马莱的老爷们卑躬屈膝谄媚讨好的奴才样……  
“像你这种废物还是多钻研钻研怎么讨马莱人欢心吧，毕竟你也只会这个了？”  
“你——”  
他居然说出口了，如果莱纳去告发他，或者更简单点——这附近有别人听到了，那他将难逃一死。  
“再怎么努力也没用的，你当不了战士，”孩子的嘴里吐出恶毒的话语，“不如从现在开始祈祷自己能分化成omega吧，舔他们的脚趾给他们生孩子可能更简单些！”  
这话仿佛是怒吼出来的，波尔克不知道自己现在是什么表情，但他看到了莱纳脸上的错愕和扭曲，对方一句话也没说，是因为超出了他的理解范围吗？  
波尔克突然感到一股寒意从心底蔓延开来。他向他的同胞说出了这样恶毒的诅咒，即便莱纳很讨厌……不管怎样他不该说这种话的。  
——莱纳会不会把这些话告诉别人？  
波尔克没想到自己会这么上头，万一出了事哥哥也会被连累……  
“都怪皮克瞎说些什么……”  
莱纳没听到对方的嘀咕，他几乎要喷火的金色眼瞳逐渐平静了下来，就像一潭死水一样平静。  
“……”  
“喂……”  
莱纳绕过他头也不回地走了，这让波尔克更加心慌，如果莱纳大发脾气还好，可他没有，沉默的小身体里仿佛藏着一颗炸弹，能瞬间把贾利亚德一家沉入地狱。  
“莱纳，对、对不起。”  
他冲着快要消失的背影喊了一句，他的声音有些发抖，不知道对方有没有听清楚。  
幸运的是之后什么都没有发生，波尔克提心吊胆了好一阵，差点影响到他的考核成绩。波尔克不太会隐藏自己的感情，和自己最亲密的同伴都察觉到了异样，可他不想说，只是默默消停了一段时间，没再和其他人闹什么矛盾，他和莱纳依旧无视着对方，打了照面也不说话。玛律塞尔以为自家弟弟终于要变得成熟点了，但也只有当事人知道到底是怎么回事。  
什么都没有发生，一切平静得仿佛那天的争执只是波尔克做的噩梦。  
但他还是后悔了。  
伤害他人会遭到报应，一定是这样。  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波尔克在12岁的时候分化成了Omega，这时他遇到了……

波尔克是第一个完成性别分化的。  
而那实在不是一个好时机。  
“呀，小忙人们。”  
皮克最先发现了声音的来源，“吉克先生。”其他几个人也跟着向那个金发的青年打了招呼。  
“继承的准备做好了吗？都这个时候了应该不会害怕了吧？”吉克嘴上说着关心的话，表情却一如既往地不带感情。  
皮克背着手凑到他跟前，一大一小就这么有一搭没一搭地聊起来，在一边的贝尔托特悄悄在莱纳耳边说：皮克好厉害啊，在吉克先生面前完全不紧张呢。  
莱纳耸耸肩，那又怎样呢？这些事对他来说都不重要了，等待他的可是更加伟大的事业啊——！  
快要控制不住脸上的笑意时察觉到了阿尼直勾勾的视线，莱纳干咳了两下，假装在踢脚边的小石子。  
吉克抬头扫了眼他们几个，开口道：“波尔克没跟你们一起啊。”  
一直没出声的玛律塞尔突然抬起头，表情有些复杂，沉默了一会儿说：“这两天他好像不太舒服，等他好一点儿就会马上加入训练的。”  
皮克也不说话了。气氛变得有些诡异。看着玛律塞尔低着头的背影，莱纳心想：看在玛律塞尔的份儿上，我就不去伤那个自大狂的尊严了。  
而表面上，他还是拍了拍玛律塞尔的肩膀，露出安慰的笑容：  
“波尔克一直很优秀，总有一天会成为【战士】的。”  
“嗯……谢谢你，莱纳。”  
当他完全理解那时玛律塞尔的眼神时，已经是很久以后了。  
  
  
“这几天都没看到波尔克诶。”  
“那家伙还在闹别扭吧，真是小孩子……”  
“是吗？”  
  
  
莱纳再一次见到波尔克是宣布【战士】名单后的第五天了，年幼的战士们接受了马莱政府的“光荣册封”，在艾尔迪亚人民羡慕又自豪的目光下通过那条铺着石板的大道，莱纳和其他人一起坐在马车上，礼花纷纷扬扬地洒下来，金色的阳光和人们的期盼为他们加冕——莱纳觉得自己确实是个战士了，又仿佛皇帝一般。  
平时再怎么趾高气扬，最后得不到长官的认可又有什么用呢？莱纳又一次回想起听到名单时，波尔克那副被雷劈了般的样子——这就是失败者的模样吧？  
莱纳突然很想去看看波尔克，虽然对方很可恶，但还是有点可怜，他现在会躲在被窝里哭吗？  
他和贝尔托特他们说自己有东西忘拿了，便偷偷溜出了宴席——说是宴席，更像是誓师会，不过能吃到平时吃不到的好东西。  
他想象着波尔克气得嘴唇颤抖、说不出话来的样子，脚步竟然都变得轻快了些。  
上了三楼，拐进长长的走廊，过道的灯忽明忽暗，整个走道令人烦躁地闪烁着。莱纳摸着墙慢慢地走着——要是巨人之力能让人晚上也能看得清楚就好了。  
“！”  
突然，不远处的阴暗里有什么动了一下，神游天外的莱纳被惊得一激灵，捏紧了拳头。  
“谁、谁在那儿？！”他的声音毫不畏惧，这可是在马莱的军营里，能有什么可怕的东西？  
也许是野猫野狗……对面没有回音，这种距离他也不会看错。这么想着，莱纳还是谨慎地慢慢靠近过去。  
“你……波尔克？！”  
  
  
这下莱纳是真的怀疑自己的眼睛了，他一直以为玛律塞尔说的“身体抱恙”只是借口，波尔克只是不想见他们，可现在本人就在他面前——而且看起来不太好。  
“你，你怎么了？”  
莱纳又往前走了两步，波尔克坐在楼梯的台阶上，整个身子歪向一边，靠着手扶栏杆才能勉强坐起来的样子。  
——该死的破灯！他都看不清波尔克的脸。  
依旧没有回应，但能隐约听到来自视线之下的紊乱的喘气声，莱纳蹲下去探对方的额头，还没碰到就被猛地推了一把，整个人跌坐在地上。  
“喂！”莱纳又生气又莫名其妙，“你在整我吗？”  
然而对方喘得更厉害了，刚才那下仿佛用光了他所有的力气，波尔克用力吸了好几口气，眼睛通红，死死盯着莱纳，像是在说“敢靠近我就咬死你”。  
——这样子可没什么威慑力。  
“你生病了，怎么还到处乱跑？玛律塞尔会担心的。”莱纳撇撇嘴站起来，他想他得大度点，“我带你去找他，算了，还是直接去医务室吧。”说着不顾对方的反抗就把他扛了起来——看来波尔克确实病得很重，砸在身上的拳头像在给他捶背。  
“放……手……蠢货……”波尔克整个人都倒在莱纳身上，几乎是被拖着走的。  
“这种时候都不忘了骂我吗？真是有病。”莱纳反击道，反正现在波尔克也还不了手。虽然嘴上这么说他还是加快了步伐，波尔克的全身都很烫，而且一直呼吸困难，莱纳不知道这是什么病——他希望波尔克能受到惩罚，但不想他死掉。  
就在他东想西想的时候，转角处传来几声稀疏的谈笑声，而且越来越靠近他们所在的地方。莱纳搂着波尔克的腰，把他往上提了提，这家伙简直是一滩烂泥，据说那些醉鬼也是这样，要不是没闻到酒味他都要怀疑波尔克是不是偷喝了长官的酒了。  
“喂，那边的，是哪里来的小鬼？”  
果然是几个穿着军装的人，他们一上来就看到了步履蹒跚的莱纳，还有他身边摇摇晃晃的波尔克。  
“呃，报告长官！我是莱纳·布朗，这是战士候补的波尔克·贾利亚德……”  
打头的是个有点谢顶的中年男人，看起来有些发福的迹象，他仔细打量了一会儿，砸了咂嘴：“啊，是你啊，不去参加宴会在这儿干什么？这可是你们艾尔迪亚人做梦都难参加的盛会啊！”  
同行的几个士兵毫不遮掩地爆出一阵难听的笑声，听起来就像很久没吃到鲜肉的恶狗。  
“我的朋友有点不舒服，我带他去找队长。”  
那男人虽然在和自己说话，眼睛却一直盯着波尔克，莱纳莫名感到一阵不舒服。  
中年男人突然很大声地清了清嗓子，把他吓了一跳，接着听到那男人说：  
“他得了什么病？让我看看吧。”  
“呃……这个……”莱纳不敢拒绝，事实上对方已经凑了过来，他只好把波尔克放下，让他靠坐在墙边，不知道怎么的，其他几个人也很好奇似的围了过来，把莱纳挤到了一边。  
莱纳拧着眉头，站在原地不知道做什么。有种奇怪的感觉……  
“哎呀，是个小Omega！哈哈！”  
突然，一个男人的声音响起，莱纳像被电击了一般抖了一下。  
“真的假的，你闻到了吗？”  
“真的有啦，不过还很淡，这才刚分化吧，很新鲜啊……”  
“喂喂喂，这可是艾尔迪亚人。”  
“我就这么一说！我还是第一次见到Omega，可惜了……”  
“这孩子皮肤真不错……”  
叽叽喳喳的言语仿佛具现化了，像蜈蚣一样爬进莱纳的耳朵，他听着这些男人你一句我一句地谈论着波尔克的身体，好像那坐在地上的只是一具任人摆弄的玩偶。  
他从那些人之间的缝隙看到，那个军官在摸波尔克的腿，及膝的长袜被褪到了脚踝，硕大的脑袋埋在波尔克的脸边，波尔克好像快窒息了，莱纳从没见过他那样痛苦的神情，甚至说不出一句完整的话。  
“……”  
不知道是不是自己看错了，波尔克瞪大的眼睛像是在求救，向谁？向他吗？  
从走廊深处蔓延过来的黑暗缠住了他的脚，莱纳盯着自己的脚，和地板上形状怪异的污渍。  
动弹不得。  
“别、碰我……！呃、啊！”  
仿佛被当头浇了一盆冰水，莱纳睁大了眼睛。那声短促的尖叫直直刺进他的心脏，像是被扼住咽喉的绝望呼唤。  
——为什么他会这么的，愤怒呢？  
  
“各位长官！”  
男人们被吓了一跳，扭过头瞪了过来。  
“非常抱歉！我们现在要去马加特队长和战士长那里了，队长要宣布关于【任务】的重要事项，虽然波尔克没有被选为【战士】也要一起去，这是马加特队长特别吩咐的。”  
“啊？马加特？”中年军官的声音里带着怒意和不耐烦，他怀疑地看着突然出声的莱纳，后者却直勾勾地看着别的地方。  
“是的！请各位放心，”金发的小个子边说边从几个人之间挤过去，“我们一定会按照计划，给伟大的马莱带回胜利！”  
他的声音像宣誓的时候那样洪亮，莱纳飞快地把波尔克背了起来，他抬起头，驾轻就熟地露出一个讨好的笑。  
“那么、请各位长官好好享受夜晚吧！”  
“喂！站住！”  
“这臭小子……”  
莱纳拔腿就跑，波尔克的身体贴上脊背的一瞬间，他仿佛感到一块烧红的铁烙了上来。  
  
  
找到同伴们比想象中的简单多了，莱纳没跑多远就看到他们结对从大厅里走出来，贝尔托特还在门口张望，也许是在等他。  
“队、马加特队长！”  
众人听到喊声齐齐转过来，莱纳也不知道自己的声音怎么这么奇怪。  
他看到玛律塞尔变了脸色，然后第一个冲了过来。他记不清之后大家又说了什么，好像是吉克战士长把波尔克抱到了医务室，马加特队长像往常一样凶巴巴地问了他一些事，玛律塞尔的眼神变得很奇怪，很可怕……  
第二天，他们进行了【继承】的仪式。  
仪式结束后，玛律塞尔找到莱纳，谢谢他那晚把波尔克带来，莱纳只是点点头应下了，他没跟任何人谈起自己看到听到的一切。  
那之后有几天没见到吉克，也没见到波尔克。  
再之后……他们开始作为战士为马莱祖国效力，不再是被关在小小的训练营里，战士们被赋予了光荣的任务，前往各地为了祖国而战。  
  
在执行“始祖夺还计划”之前，战士们得到了回罗贝里欧与家人告别的机会，莱纳一大早就回了家，卡丽娜的眼睛一直红红的，家里来了好多亲戚，他的小表妹贾碧也来了，一本正经地祈祷他早日平安归来。  
他走之前吃了卡丽娜做的苹果派，松松软软的，被自己的母亲紧紧抱着，莱纳却突然想起很久不见的波尔克，他的眼睛好像苹果派的颜色。  
  
  
  
P.S.莱在找了亲爹之后心境其实是有变化的，但是俺太懒了不想深究了（ntm）俺只是想搞黄色啊不想抠细节了orz（nmd）  
  
P.S.的P.S.波波的信息素倒也不是苹果派的味道（，只是莱莱看着苹果派脑补出了波波（？心想信息素也许是同样的味道，之后也就一直这么脑补了x还没分化的莱莱闻不到信息素的味道~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱纳在岛上的日子

*我还是没忍住把伦拉下水。  
  
  
总是被命运玩弄的人终有一天会习惯它的无常。但是莱纳·布朗不相信什么命运，这也许是他身为一个罪人仅剩的良知了。  
这世上还有比他罪孽更深重的人吗？  
又一次在半夜惊醒，他却只花了几秒钟就平复了心情，偏过头看到睡得四仰八叉的贝尔托特——明天早上让和柯尼又有新的笑料可说了。  
莱纳揉了揉眉心，好安静，他身处恶魔栖息的巢穴，却只能听到轻微安稳的呼吸声。  
如过去的无数个无眠夜一样，莱纳盯着高高的天花板，开始回想过去的一切，一切——从他在收容区出生有了记忆开始，有关“莱纳·布朗”的一切都被贴上了标签，一条条整齐地放在小匣子里。  
他在14岁的时候才完成了分化，算是同龄人里稍晚的，当时贝尔托特还很高兴地恭喜莱纳和阿尼都成为了强大的Alpha，他自己对此却没什么特别的感觉，如果是十岁的他大概会欣喜若狂地认为这是什么上天的旨意吧？  
在开荒地的日子相当难熬，为了尽可能不留下痕迹，他们没有去附近的诊所登记领取抑制剂，遇到易感期的时候莱纳就会一个人跑到远一点的地方去垦地，免得和阿尼发生冲突，他们的关系已经够僵了——值得庆幸的是贝尔托特不是Omega。  
那时候他时常想起……波尔克。莱纳的身体成长得很快，他和贝尔托特好像登上这座邪恶之岛后就一直在长高，高强度的劳作锤炼着他们的身体，莱纳看着自己强壮的手臂和躯干，却怎么也想象不了波尔克现在是什么样子。  
在他的脑海里波尔克还是瘦瘦小小的样子——当然是和现在的他相比而言。那天晚上的晚上的事就像怨灵一样阴魂不散，莱纳自慰的时候眼前总是波尔克波尔克波尔克，他的神情痛苦又迷茫，莱纳想象自己把对方整个搂抱在怀里的感觉——同时觉得自己简直是个变态。  
他居然对自己的弟弟发情！  
莱纳用力地捂着脸，快感很快就烟消云散，释放后的无力感一点点爬上他的身体，月光体贴地给这个疲惫的人披上一层薄纱。  
过了好一会儿，他才意识到，波尔克并不是他的弟弟。  
  
他努力强迫自己不去想波尔克，仅是【贾利亚德】这个姓氏就让他痛苦不堪。  
——你不配想他，更不配拥有他。  
然而进入调查兵团后，这点被雪藏的肮脏心事又一点点地冒了头。  
那个男孩叫艾伦。  
莱纳很清楚艾伦和波尔克一点都不像，共同点也许只有很爱生气这点吧，像是喜怒无常的小猫。  
还有一点，他对这两个人犯下了不可挽回的罪过。  
波尔克对他不屑一顾，艾伦却总是很崇拜地看着他……啊，不，那双宝石般的眼睛注视着的并不是他。  
  
“你说艾伦会是Omega吗？直接问他会不会不太合适……”  
“如果他是的话，我想等他成年就向他求婚。那时候一切也都结束了吧？为了今后的生活，我们现在就要加倍努力才行！”  
莱纳调试着自己的立体机动装置，脸上不自主地浮现出满足的笑容，他仿佛沉浸在一个无比美妙的梦境里，没有看到贝尔托特忍耐痛苦的表情。  
  
  
他又做噩梦了。  
莱纳甚至不想动一动身子，他竭力扭着脖子，看到桌子上的日历时叹了口气。  
回到马莱已经两个月了，催命般的审讯、报告、调查缠得他无法呼吸，好在吉克战士长帮他挡掉了不少。  
莱纳慢吞吞地穿上衣服，把袖章整理端正后才晃到洗盥台边，镜子里的人憔悴得像个吊死鬼，满脸的胡渣无心清理，他看了眼手边的药瓶——医生说他的心理状态很糟，必须要吃药才行。  
白色的小药片在手心里躺了一会儿，和它的同伴一起踏上了下水道的道路。  
  
阳光正好，空气干干的，和他们出发的那天如出一辙。  
莱纳·布朗结束了他为期五年的囚禁。  
啊，这里的气息多么自由——  
  
  
  
  
P.S.  
1.伦是Alpha哦。这孩子相当晚熟，在得知自己被莱纳背叛的那天完成了分化，现场相当惨烈（？）

2.调查兵团会给士兵定期配发抑制剂，效果一般，不如马莱的好。但是因为大部分人都是Beta，所以其实没有很大影响~  
  
3.战士莱纳喜欢战士波尔克  
  
4.士兵莱纳爱上了士兵艾伦  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于有了实质性进展啦！！！

*相信我这章真的会开车。  
  
  
莱纳设想过无数次、无数种和波尔克见面的情况，一开始他还会思考该如何应对，到后来就完全不想了，他甘愿接受来自那个人的全部怒火——  
然而仍然是事与愿违。波尔克对他厌恶至极，不想看到他的脸，甚至连轻蔑和愤怒都不愿意施舍。  
莱纳被吉克带回来后昏迷了整整一周，他再次睁开眼时已经躺在马莱军队的病床上了，床单和枕头都散发着消毒水的味道，干净得叫人心悸。  
房间里没有别人。  
之后皮克来过一次，她变漂亮了很多，散发着微妙的成熟气息，即使面对莱纳这样的失败者也带着淡淡的微笑，她告诉莱纳，贝尔托特死了，被那些恶魔后裔中的一个吃掉了。  
半晌，莱纳点了点头，说他知道了。  
皮克静静地看着他，从来不知道人可以笑得这么难看。而莱纳只是觉得荒谬，他竟连为挚友的死流泪都做不到了。  
  
波尔克设想过无数次、无数种和莱纳见面的情况，但最后哪一种都不是。  
他没想到自己这么快就继承了巨人……哥哥的巨人。他吞噬了那个女人之后，连同那些碎片化的记忆也一并接收了，那段时间他好像分不清现实和幻境，是在悲伤还是在愤怒，铺天盖地的负面情绪几乎把他淹没了。  
“我要杀了他。”  
波尔克想。但是他不会这样做，也不可能这样做。那个该死的混账。该死的是他才对。为什么他哥哥要为那家伙的弱小付出生命。  
最后他却什么也没有做。吉克和莱纳、皮克回来马莱那天，他和其他士官一起到港口去接应。看到那具残破的人体时，波尔克蓦地感觉一阵眩晕，这段时间充斥在身体里的憎恶仿佛被一只无形的手抽走了，他变成一具空壳，站在另一具空壳面前。  
即便他依然厌恶，依然愤怒。  
  
“皮克，波尔克……早安。”  
“早啊，莱纳。”皮克有些不稳地向他挥挥手，波尔克跟在她后面，表情比平时更阴沉。  
“别叫我名字。”  
“……对不起，贾利亚德。”莱纳垂下了眼睛，念出这个词让他如鲠在喉。皮克悄悄地耸了耸肩，莱纳只好苦笑。  
“快走吧先生们，晨会迟到可是会被马加特长官骂惨的。”  
  
日子竟然就这样“平静”地向前延伸着，帕拉迪岛的战斗也许是莱纳战士生涯中最凶险的经历了，任务一个接一个地来，参加马莱国在世界各地的战争，“始祖夺还计划”让马莱损失惨重……始祖没有带回来，反而赔上了女型和超大型，更可怕的是——他们的到来唤醒了岛上沉睡的恶魔。  
另一方面，马莱各地的战争不断，战火也烧到了别的国家。巨人之力在热兵器的轰炸下显得愈加微不足道，仅剩的四个巨人必须和军队完美配合才能勉强完成任务。  
可以说体制内的每个人都隐隐嗅到了马莱的危机，而在这种情势下军方不可能给他们太多悠闲的时间。  
莱纳和波尔克几乎没有独处的机会，这让莱纳感到一丝庆幸。在战场上波尔克从不感情用事，莱纳也只当对方是战友，为了达成胜利拼尽一切。战斗之外，波尔克选择无视莱纳，除了讨论战术他们没什么可交流了，他对莱纳最大的反应可能就是不耐烦的咂嘴吧。  
皮克常和波尔克在一起，毕竟他们一直都是默契的搭档。偶尔，皮克会有意无意地和莱纳讲起波尔克，像是波尔克早餐吃了三个三明治之类的无聊事，这让莱纳有些不知所措，这女孩总是让人猜不透，但他还是怀着感激安静地听着。  
就算是一点微不足道的赎罪吧……他想尽可能地多关心波尔克，虽然对方并不会接受还会觉得恶心。  
他不会忘了波尔克是个Omega，在军队里这不是件好事，Omega的气味和发情期是个大麻烦，对拥有巨人之力的人来说就算切除腺体也无济于事，因此波尔克必须定期注射强力的化学药剂来避免发情期的到来，然而累积多次之后就会迎来一个“爆发期”，像是人体对违背它规律的入侵物的反抗。  
这种时候波尔克就不得不请假两天了，巨人的力量会修复他身体的损伤，他要承受的——就只有痛苦而已。  
本来在他被确定为Omega的时候就要进行腺体切除手术的，艾尔迪亚人哪有什么选择的权利？玛律塞尔走之前就很担心这个，他求了吉克和马加特很久，如果计划成功，他们顺利夺回了始祖，也许波尔克今后也不需要变成巨人了，他可以像普通人一样与人相爱，普通地活着。  
  
“波~尔克~”  
“喂……”  
“好好好。”青年的声音带着点怒意，皮克举起双手作投降状。“只是想提醒你吃这周的安定片。”  
“噢……知道了。”波尔克挠了挠后脑勺，“还真是麻烦你了，感觉像我老妈一样。”  
“你在暗示什么吗？嗯？我可不要这么不听话的儿子。”  
波尔克摆摆手，他这辈子都说不过皮克，跟她斗嘴只是浪费生命又自讨苦吃。  
“总之我知道了。”  
皮克看着他大步走掉的背影，在心里默算了一会儿，差不多快到了……  
她还是想告诉莱纳一声，自己又不可能随时跟在波尔克身边，加上近来各地的战事都告一段落了，他们大概率都会留在军营里……  
“唉……希望别出什么事啊。”  
  
莱纳一开始没明白皮克说的“多照看照看波尔克”是什么意思，波尔克并不是什么柔弱纤细的Omega，抛开巨人之力不谈，作为普通士兵也是佼佼者之一，不然也不会让他来继承巨人了。  
莱纳想不到在这森严壁垒中有谁能威胁到波尔克，直到有一天他们在走廊上碰见了。  
这种“偶然”确实会有的，波尔克只看了莱纳一眼就移开了视线——还是那副要死不活的样子。  
“你回宿舍吗？”  
“是啊。”  
话题戛然而止，莱纳张了张嘴，不知道说什么，只好又闭上了，乱搭话只会让波尔克更加厌烦他。  
——说起来今天的波尔克好像很安静。  
莱纳不知道要怎么形容，波尔克平时也不多话，比他小时候要惜字多了，但是今天的波尔克身上……好像笼罩着一股说不出的气息，让他整个人都显得没什么精神。  
“波……贾利亚德、”  
莱纳正想开口询问，面前的办公室门就开了，几个军队的高层彼此交谈着走出来，兴许是刚开完会，恰好和走廊上的二人撞上了。  
两人立刻站直行了军礼，军队里的人对【战士】都不会面生，几个军官淡漠地点点头，随口问了他们的行程，两人也走过场地如实汇报了，本来只是件再平常不过的事……  
“这是什么味道？”后面一个男人抽了抽鼻子。  
莱纳看到波尔克轻微地颤抖了一下。  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“你们没闻到吗？好香的味道，就像……就像……”  
“哈！你不会是没吃午饭吧，我只能闻到这破木头发霉的味道。”另一个男人踢了踢发黑的墙角，笑着打趣道。  
但莱纳可没功夫笑，从他的视角只能看到波尔克梳得整齐的发顶，没猜错的话……  
——难道。  
莱纳咽了咽口水，背上开始冒冷汗，那边的军官还在一个劲儿地嗅，同行的人看他沉醉的样子都露出一副狐疑的表情，这真的很糟糕。  
因为莱纳也闻到了。  
有点像甘草的味道，带着淡淡的回甜……他一时间难以把这股气味和面前的人联系在一起，他本以为会是更刺激的味道。  
波尔克比他矮了半个头，站在他身后的莱纳能清楚地看到发际与衬衣领子之间的那块——比其他地方更白皙的皮肤。  
“我说，你们两个——”  
“是，长官。”  
莱纳上前一步，伸手抚上了波尔克的后颈，那一瞬间他感觉到对方的身体猛地僵直了。在他手掌覆盖之下，温热的皮肤似乎正难以察觉地颤抖着。  
“我们现在就赶去汇报今天的工作，顺便确认下一次任务的内容。耽误各位长官的时间真是抱歉。”  
对方看了眼一直低着头沉默不语的波尔克，看起来有些不愉快，但还是摆了摆手，示意他们可以走了。不管怎么说，“荣誉马莱人”也是“马莱人”啊！  
“好像又闻不到了，啧，到底怎么回事……”  
莱纳在心里松了口气，他不敢张扬地释放自己的信息素，没想到情急之下的举动奏效了。  
一个Omega在发情期在军营里大摇大摆地走着，换做别人可能就难逃责罚了，大概率会被强制切除腺体，但这对【战士】来说没有意义，他只是……  
他只是不想让波尔克在这些人面前再一次难堪。  
“喂……松手。”  
直到波尔克闷闷的声音传进耳膜，莱纳才如梦初醒般放开手，掌心还是热乎乎的。接着在心里骂了自己一句自作多情。  
“抱歉。”  
波尔克的耳朵尖有些红，莱纳却不敢看了，“贾利亚德，这几天也没什么重要的事，你多休息吧。”  
“不用你管。”几乎是脱口而出，波尔克紧了紧衣领，飞快地消失在楼道间。  
莱纳呆找了一会儿，心想着你说得对，我又算什么人，有什么立场管你的事呢？  
  
  
莱纳的直觉一直很准，在很多事情都是，也许就是这个使他在无数战斗中活了下来。  
昨天的波尔克像是完全乱了阵脚，莱纳没有要责怪他的意思，他不是Omega，也不能和波尔克感同身受。  
被Alpha觊觎的感觉是不是就像被愤怒的利威尔兵长拿刀比着？  
莱纳惊觉自己居然还会自娱自乐，不知该喜还是该忧。  
总之他打算去看看波尔克，就算被轰出来也没关系——那说明波尔克还挺有精神。  
他看了看手里提着的点心，这还是皮克准备的，她之前被马加特队长调到身边，被使唤得团团转，也没有闲心关注朋友的状况了。莱纳倒是很感激她一直像姐姐一样待在波尔克身边，话说回来，皮克不会是喜欢波尔克吧……  
  
【战士】们的宿舍在单独的一栋楼里，离训练场很近，这时候天色将暗了，能看到训练场上锻炼、打球的士兵们。  
这个时间波尔克应该会待在宿舍，莱纳理了理外套，再次确认门牌号之后敲响了门——  
  
——有人？  
他还未落下手指，就听到薄薄的门板后传来一阵窸窣的人声。  
会是谁？波尔克的熟人应该只有他们几个……  
很久没有过的烦躁感突然涌了上来，莱纳猛地推了下门，门竟然也没锁，他差点就摔了进去。  
等他看清房间里的情形时，说是五雷轰顶也不为过了，他甚至感觉自己的大脑要烧掉了。  
是波尔克。还有别的人。  
莱纳不知道自己现在是副什么样子，但那几个男人——他们穿着普通士兵的军服，脸上却是交杂着惊恐和怒意。  
似乎有什么难以启齿的记忆从深处爬了上来。莱纳感觉手脚发麻，眼睛已经酸涩不堪却还死死地盯着床上的人。  
是波尔克。他的双手都被皮带绑上打了死结，嘴里被白布塞满了，一个男的正撩开他扎在裤腰里的衬衫，蜜色的小腹隐隐抖动着。  
“你们，在做什么？”  
明知故问。  
几个士兵也被破门而入的莱纳吓了一跳，这才缓过神了，其中一个突然破口大骂：  
“谁走的最后？！门都不知道关……”  
“又不是我！”  
“喂，我说你……”一个男人转头看着莱纳，笑容满面，莱纳觉得他猥琐至极。“就当没看见吧，我们是朋友，闹着玩的。”  
莱纳几乎要笑出声了，这种荒诞感实在太久没感受到了。  
这些人在说什么？他们听不到波尔克痛苦的呻吟吗？看不到他手臂上被皮带磨出的血痕吗？一群蠢货，就算只有一点擦伤战士也能……  
他们是看准了战士不能威胁马莱人这点。  
莱纳的脸色沉了下来，朋友？你们算他的朋友，那我叫什么？  
“不行。”  
“什么？”为首的男人瞬间变了脸，就算他只是个小兵，这些该死的艾尔迪亚下等人也不能对他做什么。  
“老兄，别多管闲事。这跟你没关系吧。”  
“不行。”  
  
“他是我的，”  
“他是我的Omega。”  
  
  
  
*对不起我错了下一章真的是最后了（土下座）  
  
P.S.莱莱突然变霸总？nonono（摆手指），莱莱只是很生气

波波注射一次药剂能管一两个月，连续注射几次就会被“反噬”，相当于一次性来好几个月的姨妈（？）虽然巨人之力能修复身体，但摧残是无法避免的，军方太坏了。（？）军队里也有别的Omega，但他们大多是士官，可以更安全地度过易感期。  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4000字的暖引擎……

*引擎暖上了暖上了  
  
  
颚之巨人是Omega——并不是什么值得宣扬的事，却一直悄悄地流传在那些见不得光的角落，总会出现在新兵入伍的夜谈会上，总有好奇又不怕死的兵蛋子想一睹真容……  
在他们看来，艾尔迪亚人的Omega已经与“妓女”划上等号了。  
那是个年轻帅气的Omega，从外表看来更像是Alpha？普通士兵和战士只有在联合训练时接触比较多，那张英挺的面孔总是不苟言笑，和他擦肩而过时，士兵们曾偷偷想象着那具在军装严密包裹下的矫健肉体。  
“他肯定早就跟‘上面的’人睡过了。”  
“放屁！那些高官们疯了才会去碰艾尔迪亚人……”  
“那你呢？看你那流口水的怂样。”  
“就算是恶魔的后裔吧，拜托，那可是Omega……我就想知道是不是真的有那么爽，嘿嘿。”  
……  
  
  
“他是我的Omega。”  
听到这句话后几个士兵互相看了看，露出一种好笑的表情：  
“我们检查过了，他没被标记过。”  
那男人歪着头看莱纳，脸上挂着令人厌恶的笑。  
坐在床边的一个人笑道：“还是个雏！”  
莱纳面无表情地看着轻微挣扎着的波尔克，他双眼紧闭，喉结耸动着，嘴被堵上后呼吸更加急促，总是梳得一丝不紊的头发垂到了脸边，被汗水黏在一起。  
莱纳开口道：“因为我们才刚确认关系。”他的声音低沉，毫无波澜，说完便径直走了过去，手提袋被随手搁在桌子上。  
几个男人年纪都不大，一下子跳起来，警惕地瞪着他：“你想干什么！”  
莱纳只是走到床边，把皮带从床柱上解了下来，然后轻轻地把波尔克扶起来，他看起来比刚才好一些了。  
接着咬了下去——  
  
几个新兵不知所措地立在原地，像群傻瓜一样目视着这场“香艳”的仪式。  
——他是Alpha？  
——他疯了吗？  
莱纳感觉自己既疯狂又前所未有地清醒，他的五感像是被无限地放大了……牙齿触碰到那块柔软时的触感，充斥在他鼻腔和大脑里的浓郁气味，嘴唇与脖颈摩擦的声音……莱纳觉得自己的大脑在燃烧。  
在他咬下去的一瞬间，波尔克仿佛被当心捅了一刀剧烈地挣扎起来，他疯狂甩着头、扭动着身体，但他的手臂还被皮带紧紧锁着，嘴里的布团让他只能从喉咙深处发出残破的低吼。一切都崩坏了。  
莱纳有力的手臂像牢笼一样箍着他，他的大脑一团混沌，刚才的那一阵挣扎似乎用尽了所有力气。身体明明已经动不了了，那该死的腺体却在这时猛烈地牵扯他全身的神经——  
波尔克感觉到一缕缕毒药正缓慢地注射进自己的身体。  
被侵入的感觉让他浑身颤抖，像个触电的人瘫软在莱纳怀里，波尔克本能地想反抗来自Alpha的控制，却只能从鼻腔里发出低微的呜咽。  
时间仿佛长久得没有尽头，实际上只有短短的几秒。莱纳感知到波尔克快要崩溃的迹象，立刻松开了他。  
这不是一次和平的标记。莱纳看着那块红肿起来的腺体，几点猩红刺眼地渗着血，他自己的嘴唇上也沾上了一些，竟让他看起来更有生气了。  
莱纳转过头，依然是那副眉头深锁的样子，新兵们没由来地咽了口唾沫。  
饱食完猎物的恶魔舔了舔嘴唇，声音嘶哑沉重：  
“你们可以离开了。”  
  
  
莱纳再一次用双唇含住了那片带血的皮肤，轻轻地舔舐着上面细小的创口。嘴里的血腥味逐渐变淡，取而代之的是一股无法言说的甘甜。他和波尔克的气息交缠在一起。  
波尔克已经停止了痉挛，安静地靠在他肩膀上，像落水的人一样不自觉的发着抖。  
莱纳放轻动作解下扭结在一块的皮带，波尔克的小臂上满是血痕和淤青，他轻轻捏着对方的下颚，小心地把那团浸湿的布团取了出来，波尔克咬得太用力，那上面甚至留下了两个小孔。莱纳帮他擦了擦下巴，因为长时间被撑开颚骨都僵硬了，唾液顺着嘴角流了下来。  
他标记了波尔克。莱纳想，他从没设想过今天，更没想到是在这样的情况下，但他真的做了。  
——波尔克和某个Alpha缔结了关系，这件事传出去之后应该不会再有人来骚扰了。  
他应该是这样想的才对。  
下一刻一阵惶恐突然袭来，莱纳低头看着一动不动的波尔克，他都做了什么……  
抢走他的战士身份，夺走他的哥哥，现在还强行把他占为己有……  
——啊，不管波尔克想怎样报复他都可以接受……  
“喂……”  
“？！”  
“你一直都是这样吧……”莱纳惊讶地看向突然出声的波尔克，“从来不想什么后果，脑子一热就去做……丢下我哥哥逃跑也是这样……”  
波尔克紧了紧嗓子，吃力地抬起头，琥珀般的眼瞳里填满了震怒和难以置信，或许还有别的什么。他嗤笑一声，沙哑的话语从口中落下：“你是用下半身思考吗？”  
莱纳无法回应。他只能沉默地面对那双充血的眼睛，全盘接受所有的嘲弄和怒意。  
波尔克冷下脸来，眼角忍不住抽动了一下。他这辈子最丢脸的时刻都让这个人撞上了，他从来没有这么恨过自己的身体，连反抗都做不到，只能呜咽着向那个废物摇尾乞怜！  
“给我滚。”  
莱纳低下头，没有动作，“对不起……贾利亚德，你现在还很虚弱，等你感觉好些了我就走……”  
波尔克气得牙齿都在打颤，他深吸一口气想站起来，却像直直撞上一堵墙，一阵天旋地转，脑袋嗡嗡发响。  
“波尔克？！”莱纳赶紧接住他，波尔克出了很多汗，浑身发凉，脸色相当难看。  
他皱紧了眉头，课本上没教过Alpha标记Omega之后具体该做什么，他本以为只要把信息素注射到腺体里Omega就会好起来。  
莱纳手足无措的时候波尔克正慢慢平复自己的呼吸，他靠在莱纳宽厚的胸膛上，听到那家伙有力的心跳，觉得这世界满是荒唐——  
不管他有多讨厌这个人，他的身体却会擅自为Alpha的靠近和抚慰而感到安心。  
被莱纳的信息素包裹着，波尔克居然觉得比在巨人里面还要有安全感。  
见他没了反应，莱纳担心地开口问：“波尔克，你还好吗？”  
“不好。”波尔克翻了个白眼，“行了，我要休息。”  
莱纳点点头，抱着他让他躺下，波尔克对上那张苦瓜一样的脸，顿时来气，不想再看，翻了个身就面壁去了。  
莱纳没觉得多受伤，他早就习惯了。简单整理了一下床铺，又给他的Omega盖了条毯子，——也许现在让波尔克静静休息比较好。  
他正打算告辞就听到枕头里传来闷闷的声音：  
“坐过来。”  
莱纳一愣，听话地坐到床边，波尔克缩了缩身子，又说：  
“就坐那儿，别乱动，也不准乱摸。”  
“嗯。”  
这恍若某种嘉赏，莱纳感觉有笑意爬上自己的嘴角，他关掉刺眼的灯，只留了一盏昏黄的台灯亮着，这昏黄的大半也被他自己挡住了。莱纳无声地叹了口气，安静地守在一旁。  
  
在莱纳暗自感慨“波尔克的睡姿还和小时候一样”时，波尔克本人却完全睡不着。  
不如说他快被逼疯了！  
就算莱纳有意压抑着自己的信息素释放，但对一个刚被标记的Omega来说，和Alpha独处一室的每一秒都在拷问他的精神。  
波尔克又在出汗了，方才被汗水浸湿的衬衣还贴在身上，现在又明显感觉身体在发热，他知道这不是小孩子发烧，也不是什么并发症，他只是……  
该死的。  
波尔克不想和莱纳对上眼，但保持这样的姿势不动太难受了，从刚才起就有种异样的流动在身体里乱窜，仿佛有意识般游走在脊背、胸前、腿根……  
他不想让莱纳发现，更不想寻求他的“帮助”……！波尔克深吸一口气，咬紧了牙关，下腹的酸胀感愈演愈烈，他恍惚间甚至觉得有什么东西从身体里流出来了……  
——刚才就应该让他滚蛋的！  
即便夹紧双腿也阻止不了淫荡的液体从后穴汩汩流出，没一会儿他的裤子就湿透了，波尔克头一次知道什么叫欲哭无泪，他快被憋疯了莱纳这个混蛋还稳如泰山地坐在那里？！  
在过去的爆发期里他基本上靠着吃药睡过去，也会用手指抚慰自己，吉克战士长有建议他买一些“玩具”，被波尔克红着脸拒绝了。  
但是现在？他难道要当着莱纳的面把手指放进自己后面吗？这世上有哪个Alpha会放着发情的Omega不管自己在一边打坐的？  
他完全忘了刚刚是自己威胁了对方。  
波尔克气得牙痒，怀疑莱纳是不是根本就阳痿。  
  
另一边的莱纳其实并不轻松，他盘算着等波尔克睡熟了就悄悄溜走，等明早再来看他。他有在努力压制自己的信息素，可波尔克没有——  
他像一个被泡在蜂蜜罐子里的醉鬼，他好想从后面抱住那具躯体，尽情亲吻对方的每一寸皮肤，把那浅棕色的头发攥在手里……  
“莱纳……”  
“！”  
他一下子清醒过来，愣愣地收回伸出去一半的手。  
“我在。”  
“我、我想换身衣服……”  
波尔克听起来像在竭力克制着什么，莱纳心虚地答应了声，就起身去拿衣服。莱纳站在柜子前胡乱翻找了两下，身后传来皮带扣子撞击的叮铃声，在寂静的夜里分外清脆。  
“啪。”  
灯忽然熄了。  
莱纳的眼睛一时适应不了黑暗，他迟疑了一下，问道：  
“波尔克，是你关的灯吗？”  
“怎么，你还想看我换衣服吗？”  
“呃……”莱纳无言以对，只能摸黑找了条宽松一点的裤子，好在房间不大，窗外灯塔的余光也缓缓浸了进来。  
“要不要擦身子？我去接点水。”莱纳递出去的衣服却没人接，他有些困惑。  
“波尔、克——？！”  
  
这是莱纳·布朗今晚的第……不知道多少次始料不及了。并没有发生什么可怕的事——如果只是一对普通AO情侣的话，但这事却发生在莱纳和波尔克身上。  
“怎、你怎么了……？”莱纳颤抖着问道，他半跪在床上，两手悬空不知该放下还是顺势抱住身前的人。  
“喂，白痴。”波尔克搂着莱纳的脖子，赤裸的双腿压在他的腰上，沙哑的声线透出叫人心慌的旖旎，“你到底怎么想的……”  
手臂收紧，波尔克的嘴唇就在莱纳脸侧，他恨不得也在这人脖子上狠狠地咬一口。  
“对不起，贾利亚德。”  
“别以为我看不到你那张死人脸。”波尔克气喘吁吁地打断他，“说你为什么要标记我，我要听实话。”  
他捏着莱纳的脸强迫他和自己对视，灰蒙蒙的光线里只能看到对方瞳孔的一点亮光。  
莱纳嗫嚅了一会儿，张张嘴又闭上，波尔克不知道他哪儿有那么多纠结要去挣扎。  
“你……”  
“因为……我喜欢你，很久了。”莱纳的声音轻飘飘的，仿佛用尽了力气，“对不起，我喜欢你，波尔克。”  
  
时间静止了很久。也许吧。  
波尔克想要大笑，可他没力气了，只能发出一阵嗤笑般的气声。  
——他跟莱纳的关系怎么能扭曲到这个地步。  
莱纳不知道他在哭还是笑，也早就不在意所谓的结果了。  
“那你不想碰我吗？”  
“我不会这么做……”  
“那我命令你这么做。”  
莱纳惊诧地睁大了眼睛，灯塔的白光恰到好处地扫了进来，他看到波尔克红着脸朝他坏笑——他从来没这样对自己笑过。  
“可以问……为什么吗？”  
波尔克拧起眉头，怎么还一副很委屈的样子？  
“我讨厌拉拉扯扯不明不白的感觉。像现在这样一团糟……”他抬起腿撞了撞莱纳的膝盖，“还不够吗？”  
莱纳忍不住笑了，他搂住波尔克的腰，小心翼翼地蹭着对方的颈窝。  
“我可没说要原谅你。”波尔克板起脸。  
“嗯……我知道。”  
莱纳的声音隐约带着哭腔，像是得到了救赎。  
  
  
  
P.S.好希望莱纳能得到救赎……残酷的是这只是在荷尔蒙挑逗下产生的错觉，他注定要一路赎罪一路寻求他的救世主（sad）  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最后一章！爱和莱纳和波尔克❤️

*嘀嘀——！  
  
  
莱纳一只手抬起波尔克的大腿，结实的肌肉在他的抚摸下微微震颤，他一心一意地吻着波尔克光滑的脖颈，仿佛那是种绝无仅有的美味。  
——巨人的弱点是后颈，Omega的弱点也是后颈。他快被自己逗乐了。  
粗糙的手掌顺着大腿内侧抚上去，在中途就摸到一片凉凉的濡湿，波尔克猛地挺直了脊背，克制地咬着下唇，按压着腿根的手指仿佛音乐家的指挥棒，操纵着他全部的欲望。  
“呼……唔、……”跪立的姿势有些不稳，莱纳擎着波尔克的腰和他一起躺倒在床上，充满力量Omega毫不吝啬地展示自己的身体，他就像油画里那些神明一样美丽……  
“抱着我、抱着我……”波尔克急促地喘息着，双腿用力地绞着莱纳的手臂，想牵引他进入最想被安慰的地方——  
莱纳吻住波尔克的嘴唇，对方没有拒绝，而是微微张口回应着他。莱纳登时心跳漏了一拍，他们胡乱地接吻，啃咬对方的唇舌，如两只困兽纠缠在一起。  
莱纳知道波尔克想要什么，那具滚烫的肉体从未像现在这样贴近自己，渴求他的占有——  
“啊、！”  
波尔克无法自已地惊呼出声，然后立刻被自己发出的可耻声音羞红了脸，他抓着莱纳的头发，更用力地贴紧那具强壮的身体……莱纳的手指正在他的身体里搅动，后穴一阵阵痉挛着，吐出滑腻淫靡的体液。  
“嗯……啊……啊……”  
细小的音节无法控制地从唇边泄出，宛若猫叫的声音，莱纳被这淫荡的春浪激得呼吸一滞，手指抽插的动作也凌乱起来，弄得怀里的人不停地呜咽。  
“混蛋、莱纳……你这混蛋、”下体奇异的酸胀感有增无减，触电般的快感在下穴膨胀，耳边只能听到莱纳粗重的喘息和“咕叽”的水声，手指模仿性器在肠道里来回抽动，指尖勾过某一点带来的快感几乎将他击沉。  
他的臀瓣被用力地揉捏着，后穴随着莱纳的动作被牵扯开，滴滴答答地流着水。两粒乳尖在粗糙的军服上磨得生疼，他下面的挺立也胀得酸痛，波尔克胡乱揉了揉半软的阴茎，他快要去了……铃口溢出点透明的粘液，弄湿了莱纳的白色军服。  
莱纳扳过波尔克的身子，压着他接吻，吻他的鼻梁，吻他的发丝……无法解放的欲望像鞭子一样抽打着他的神经，莱纳想进入到那处温热黏腻的蜜穴中，然后全部释放在里面……他想贯穿波尔克，他想让波尔克怀上他的孩子。  
红肿的后穴里又塞进一根手指，波尔克忍不住叫喊起来，感觉脑浆也跟着被搅乱了，他咬着莱纳的衣领，颤抖着射了出来。射精持续了将近一分钟，一股股透明的精液不紧不慢地喷射出来，身下的床单湿了一片。  
波尔克感觉眼前白花花的一片，他自慰的时候从来没有这样过，只靠后面就……  
莱纳抚摸着波尔克的脊椎，情人还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，胸膛缓缓地上下起伏。  
他亲了亲波尔克的额头，下体的勃起折磨得他想撞墙，但这是……算是他们的第一次，莱纳不想因为控制不住自己而让波尔克受伤。  
莱纳很开心，他的梦想实现了。现在波尔克是属于他一个人的了。  
他坐起来，按开台灯，波尔克还半阖着双眼在出神，——还是去厕所解决一下吧……  
“现在你真得洗个澡了，我去帮你找身干净衣服。”  
“唔……等会儿……”  
波尔克揉了揉眼睛，直直盯着他鼓起来的裤裆。莱纳觉得有点尴尬，一边干咳一边要去拿衣服。  
“我不想洗。”  
“波尔克……”莱纳无奈地撇下眉毛，他还不知道发情期会让Omega变得孩子气。  
“你帮我舔，”波尔克把头发拢到脑后，眼神有些迷离，“舔干净。”  
  
波尔克仰面躺在床上，瞪着被台灯映成米黄色的天花板，耳朵都红透了。  
他只是想逗逗莱纳，没想真的让他这么做的……  
而现在莱纳跪在他腿间，表情认真地舔着他的阴茎，他的双腿向两边叉开，下体的一切都一览无余。  
“已经够了……喂……你听见没有？”  
这太羞耻了，波尔克抬起手臂遮住眼睛，莱纳温热的呼吸就喷在会阴附近，撩拨得他蜷起了脚趾。  
莱纳解开自己的皮带，套弄着自己硬得发疼的欲望，一边舔舐Omega紧缩的后穴。他吻了吻那处被玩弄得湿濡鲜红的小穴，伸出舌头慢慢地刮着穴口的皱褶，接着一点点滑了进去……粗糙的舌面刺激着内壁，腥甜的淫液被舌尖勾着流了出来，波尔克一下子弓起了身子，就像溺水一般大口呼吸着，却喊叫不出来。  
“够了……哈啊、嗯……够了！”波尔克蹬着莱纳的厚实的背，想逃离那毒蛇的啃噬，肌肉分明的小腹剧烈地起伏，软下去的性器又挺立了起来。  
“莱纳、”  
  
“莱纳……停下，真是傻子……”波尔克气呼呼地踢了他一脚，莱纳无辜地看着他。  
“不舒服吗？”  
波尔克耳根又是一热，感觉今天他的拳头都砸在了棉花上，“你不想做吗？”  
——他知道自己和别的Omega不太一样，没有柔软的身躯也不会甜腻地向alpha撒娇，但也不至于这么没有吸引力吧？  
波尔克有点生气的样子让莱纳有些困惑，他们之前不是一直在做吗？  
“你不会……不行吧，那个。”  
“……”  
两人无言对视了半晌，莱纳小声说：“你想……你愿意让我进去吗？”  
“……啊？”  
“可以吗？”  
“你在扭捏个什么劲啊！？”波尔克顺手抄起枕头砸在了莱纳脸上，他这是遇到个多不开窍的Alpha……  
莱纳苦兮兮地接住枕头，抬眼看着他：“你不说同意的话，我不会对你那样做……”  
波尔克沉着脸瞪他，先前二话不说标记他的时候有征求他同意吗？好一个伪君子。  
“我真想揍你。”  
莱纳没说话，大有一副“你揍吧”的架势。  
“波尔克，其实我很想做。”  
“……”  
“从我14岁的时候就一直想这么做了，做梦的时候老是梦到你，幻想的对象也……”  
“……别说了。”波尔克撑着脸，眼神有些闪躲，暗忖这人简直是他天生的冤家。  
“抱歉，我不知道要怎么说……”  
从他不再扮演玛律塞尔开始，“能言善道”就从莱纳·布朗的身上剥离下来了。  
“真是麻烦死了。”波尔克皱起眉，不耐烦地挠挠头，“过来。”  
莱纳倾过上身，波尔克靠了过去，咬他的耳朵，一只手按在莱纳胯下，另一只挨个解开了莱纳衬衫的扣子。  
“弄疼我你就死定了。”没有平仄的话语在耳边响起，莱纳身上仿佛被一句话点了火，外套和衬衫都被随手扔到一旁，他抱起波尔克，疯狂亲吻着他的喉结和锁骨，又向下滑到胸口……  
波尔克跨坐在莱纳腿上，下巴在那个金色的头顶上摩挲了两下。对方鼓胀的阳具顶着他的小腹，那玩意儿比他想的大得多，因为充血而胀得紫红，铃口已经有些湿润了。  
“莱纳……唔……”  
他们仿佛相爱很久的情人，嘴里呢喃着彼此的名字，在对方的唇舌间汲取维持生命的甘霖。  
莱纳轻轻抬起波尔克的腰，手指把穴口撑开了一些，不需要再做重复的润滑和扩张，他握着自己的勃起抵在了入口处，一下下地摩擦着。  
波尔克颤栗着仰起头，心脏跳的厉害。  
“嗯……我要进来了。”莱纳咬着牙，拼命抑制着把对方压倒在床上的冲动。  
“啊、……慢点……”  
穴口被撑得满满的，本能地收缩吞吐着，紧紧裹住莱纳硬挺的性器，他倒抽一口气，炽热的肉壁还在不断分泌滑腻的液体，他只是轻轻顶了顶就整根没入了进去。  
一刹那两个人都猛地抖了一下，波尔克低声骂了一句，莱纳默默庆幸他没有当场掐死自己。  
进入的过程比想象中顺利得多，毕竟Omega的身体就是为此而生的——然而内部被异物填满的感觉还是很难受，加上Omega的身体过于敏感，波尔克只是动一动腰肢都感觉头皮发麻。  
莱纳开始搂着他上下抽送，他已经忍了太久，一开始还是竭力控制着自己的力道，没过一会儿额头上已经浸满了汗水。  
波尔克没有可以抓握的地方，只能死死攀着莱纳的后背，他已经高潮了两次，性欲却又一次次缠了上来，仿佛要磨尽他的理智。  
“莱纳、莱纳、唔……嗯……”  
生理泪水不自觉地溢出眼眶，只觉得干涩难受，波尔克闭上眼睛，看不见，听不清，只能感受到身体和莱纳相接的那一点，快感像海浪一样击打着敏感的内壁，下体越来越快的抽送催着他释放最原始的本能。  
莱纳贪婪地吮吸心爱之人的双唇，他已经射了一次，阴茎却没有要软下来的迹象，精液和肠液混搅在一起，随着腰肢摆动被咕叽咕叽地挤出来，两人贴合之处湿粘一片。  
“波尔克……波尔克……”  
交叠的人影在墙面上耸动，无厘头的爱语或许是情事最好的催化剂。  
莱纳记不清他们做了多少次，最后两个人都累得直接睡死过去了，第二天莱纳醒来时发现自己的性器还留在波尔克的里面。  
波尔克抱着被子在一床狼藉里睡得很沉，莱纳莫名觉得他的小爱人好像成熟了很多。  
他轻手轻脚地爬起来，穿上皱成咸菜一样的衬衣外套，突然想起皮克带给他的袋子，打开来里面是一盒苹果派。  
空气里信息素的味道已经很淡，莱纳嘴里干干的，拿了一个派塞进嘴里，过了夜的点心有些发潮了，莱纳却觉得好甜。  
他忍不住朝着太阳落下泪来。  
  
END.  
  
*后日谈*  
  
“波克~”  
“说了不准那么叫我。”  
“你真的跟莱纳在一起了啊？”  
“…………算是吧，啧，你听谁说的？”  
“嗯……你那天晚上叫得整栋楼都听见啦，马加特队长说再不收敛点就要找你们谈话了。”  
“？！？？？”  
“骗你的ww”  
“……#”  
  
  
  
P.S.  
莱纳真的很能忍，坠好的alpha

全篇最惨：莱纳的外套

看起来是波尔克爽了很多次，其实莱纳酱“很能打”的，一夜七次不是梦（🤐） 

做到后面两个人都有些神志不清，波尔克说他不知道自己有没有为莱纳打开生殖腔，因为不记得了就当是有吧（潜台词：莱纳·布朗给老子负责。）

本来打算整艾莱波的三角的，搞不懂了，如果要写if结局的话就加进去……  
  
  



End file.
